plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Puritan Village
Puritan Village is a Thanksgiving-themed battlecourse or world in PVMT: The New Beginning. The basic Mouth Things are Puritan Mouth Things. CLICK HERE TO SEE POWER-UPS! Gimmick The gimmick in Puritan Village is "CROP FAILURE!" in which plants are sickened and slowly shrivel up. Spike Traps Instead of having lawnmowers, this battlecourse has booby traps instead. These spike traps add for extra defense. When a spike trap spikes a rolling object, it will lose 1 spike. Gargmouthings will smash these booby traps; but when its hand smashes the booby trap door; it will take in damage (50 normal damage shots), however the booby trap will lose 1 spike. The trap has 9 spikes. Spike traps instantly kill simple zombies, spike traps deal 62.5 normal damage shots to mechanical zombies. When a spike trap loses all its spikes, it will disappear completely and you can spend gems or Sun Tokens to get a new one. Spike traps lose their spikes when a Gargmouthing smashes the trap, or a rolling object rolls over the trap. Price * 3 Gems * 1,750 Sun Tokens * Watch an advertisement (x3 daily) DIFFICULTY Medium Difficulty 3 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Things Mouth Thing Almanac Puritan Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 12 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''Being a pilgrim in the 'New World' is not very great. Being attacked by natives, struggling to get food, and trying to survive the cold winters. '''Female Puritan Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 15.75 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''Female Puritan Mouth Thing think she has a tougher time than her husband, Puritan Mouth Thing. She has to raise her children with little education, has to cook, and all that 'good' stuff. '''Musketeer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 14 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Fires musket at a plant, rather than eating it. Musket shots deal damage equal to 3 bites. '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom ''(steals musket) '''Description: '''Musketeer Mouth Thing uses his musket for defending his village from Indian Mouth Things and hunting for food and things like wolves. '''Witch Mouth Thing Wooden Pole Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 35 normal damage shots) '''Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 22 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Doesn't come into the course by normal circumstances, but enters when you destroy a Witch Mouth Thing wooden pole ''(which absorbs 35 NDS). '''Special 2: '''Turns plants into bats; reverts after 13 seconds or until the Witch Mouth Thing dies. '''Special 3: '''Summons an Imp Mouth Thing when at 50% HP. '''Description: '''Yeah Witch Mouth Thing is a real witch, she's also everything that rhymes with it. You know what I'm talking about. '''Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low ''(absorbs 5.75 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Immune to fire ''(ex. Fire Peashooter, Wasabi Whip, Jalapeno) 'Special 2: '''Doesn't eat a plant; instead breathes fire on that plant. Fire breath deals damage equivalent to 5.5 bites, it also makes plants take damage ''(1.5 bites) per second; lasts for 6 seconds. Fire plants are not damaged by fire breath; so Imp Mouth Thing just bites fire plants. '''Description: '''Imp Mouth Thing is just a mischievous little demon, she just loves to take your wallet, credit card, money and keys from your pockets and stuff. She is just a nuisance. '''Tribal Warrior Mouth Thing Mouth Thing's Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 31.25 normal damage shots) 'Spear's Toughness: '''Average ''(absorbs 10.75 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Impales plants that are 1-tile away. '''Special 2: '''Throws spear at the closest plant when at 15.625 normal damage shots. Spear will instantly kill a plant and will become an obstacle. '''Description: '''Tribal Warrior Mouth Thing and his people have been misunderstood for many years. As the 'white men' have been terrorizing their territory for as long as they remember. Raping, murdering, and massacring the native peoples of the 'New World'. Tribal Warrior Mouth Thing vows vengeance... '''Tribal Hunter Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 26 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Fires an arrow at a plant, instead of eating them. Arrow shots deal damage equal to 1.85 bites. '''Special 2: '''Fires scattering of arrows in 3 directions twice when at 6.5 normal damage shots. '''Special 3: '''When coming into the battlecourse, it will be following a Wild Dog. '''Description: '''Tribal Hunter Mouth Thing is hunting wolves, as he is trying to find food to eat for the coming cold of the winter. '''Wild Dog Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 31 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Viciously crunches and gnaws on a plant when encountering a non-defensive plant ''(ex. Repeater). Plant that was crunched/gnawed on will be instantly killed. 'Special 2: '''When it encounters a defensive plant, it will simply eat it like a Normal Mouth Thing and deal 1 bite per each bite. '''Special 3: '''Every 9.5 seconds, the Wild Dog will start clawing a plant or Mouth Thing. Wild Dogs will always claw plants that require to be eaten to activate ''(ex. Hypno-shroom, Shadow-shroom, Sun-bean). '''Special 4: '''Will enter the battlecourse if there is a Mouth Thing Corpse. '''Description: '''A wild dog? What's a voracious, ravenous canine doing in this place? '''Mouth Thing Corpse Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 10 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Special: '''Can be 'revived' into a Zombie Mouth Thing by Necromancer Mouth Thing. '''Necromancer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 66.6 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Can 'partially revive' Mouth Thing Corpses into Zombie Mouth Things. '''Special 2: '''Can summon Zombie Mouth Things from tombstones. '''Special 3: '''Can summon a total of 6 Stylish Zombie Mouth Things adjacent to her. '''Special 4: '''Instead of eating a plant, she will either plague the plant and cause it to take 2 bites ''(damage) ''per second, or drain that plant's health and heal her own health. '''Description: '''Necromancer Mouth Thing may appear young, but she's actually 961 years old; she was born long ago in the year 1056 C.E. Necromancer Mouth Thing has been studying the dark and evil arts of black magic and necromancy for nearly a century. Necromancer Mouth Thing can basically rise up anything that's dead. She could even summon an undead behemoth if she wanted to. '''Stylish Zombie Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 20 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Whenever it bites a plant, Stylish Zombie Mouth Thing will have 5% of its health regained. '''Special 2: '''Stuns plants that are 1.5 tiles away for 3 seconds by stunning them in awe. Phat Beet, Tall-nut, and any grumpy plant in general is immune to this. '''Special 3: '''Sometimes Stylish Zombie Mouth Thing will vomit neon disco rainbow acid on a plant. Vomit does damage equivalent to 10 bites; the plant vomited on will receive damage ''(3.5 bites) per 1.05 seconds. '''Description: '''I know this is a brain-eating zombie, but... THOSE GLASSES ARE KILLER! '''Zombie Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 16.95 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Whenever it bites a plant, Zombie Mouth Thing will have 5% of its health regained. '''Special 2: '''Spits toxic goop every 5 seconds. Toxic goop deals damage equal to 3 bites, it also causes plants to take damage ''(1.95 bites) per second. 'Description: '"Brainz.... brainzzzzzzz.....zzzzzzz..." says Zombie Mouth Thing. Yeah, he falls asleep when he says "brains....". '''Tribal Turkey Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 29.5 normal damage shots) '''Trapped Speed: '''Average '''Freed Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Starts releasing turkeys when at 26 normal damage shots; will release a total of 9 turkeys in three adjacent lanes. '''Special 2: '''When turkeys are freed, the Mouth Thing will have its speed increased. '''Description: '''For some reason, Tribal Turkey Mouth Thing strapped a bunch of turkeys on his body. Nobody knows why he does this. '''Crazy Turkey Toughness: 'Fragile ''(absorbs 0.25 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Flighty '''Special: '''Released in a swarm in 3 lanes by Tribal Turkey Mouth Thing. '''Weakness: '''Lightning Reed ''(electrocutes multiple turkeys), multi-hit plants (ex. Laser Bean, Fume-shroom), Bonk Choy, Wasabi Whip, Ghost Pepper, etc. '''Description: '''Oh what the fu- AAAAAAAAAHHH! HELP! I'M BEING RAPED BY A BUNCH OF BIRDS! '''Wolf Rider Mouth Thing Mouth Thing's Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 10.5 normal damage shots) 'Wolf's Toughness: '''Dense ''(absorbs 37.55 normal damage shots) 'Mouth Thing Speed: '''Average '''Wolf's Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Wolf will crunch on a plant, dealing damage equivalent to 2 bites. '''Special 2: '''The wolf will bark and any Mouth Thing in front of it will have their speed doubled. '''Special 3: '''When the wolf is killed, it will launch the Mouth Thing and then crunch on it ''(dealing 2 bites) and then trample it (deals 4 bites). '''Description: '''Wolf Rider Mouth Thing woke up one day and saw that he was on a wolf. He saw a bottle of booze and a bong. He says he was probably drunk that night, but nevertheless; he became friends with the wolf and now the wolf is basically Wolf Rider Mouth Thing's best friend. '''Ezekial GolThing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 75 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Sluggish '''Special: '''Summons random world-themed Mouth Things in 3 lanes ''(doesn't summon Gargmouthings or Gargmouthing Judge Boss). 'Special 2: '''When hit and damaged, it will drop a gold Sun Token. '''Special 3: '''When killed, Ezekial GolThing will drop a Golden Pilgrim Hat which can be costumed on a plant or sold for 100,000 Sun Tokens. Ezekial GolThing will also have a chance of dropping 115,000 Sun Tokens, 85 Gems, 1-3 costumes for your plants, a premium plant, or 4-10 Super-Rare or Legendary-rarity plant puzzle pieces ''(higher chance of Super-Rare puzzle pieces). 'Special 4: '''Is a rare encounter; randomly appears in random levels of the battlecourse. '''Special 5: '''If Ezekial GolThing is not killed within a span of 3 minutes and 15 seconds; he will run away from the course, causing you to miss the chance of obtaining a prize. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deal doubled damage), Electric plants (x2.5 damage), Magnet-shroom (steals HIM; instantly defeating him), Gold Magnet (steals HIM; instantly defeating him) '''Description: '''Ezekial GolThing is the distant ancestor of Scrmouge McThing. Like Scrmouge, he is real wealthy and rich. Ezekial GolThing was like the mayor of the Puritan Mouth Thing Village. '''Puritan Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 190 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Sloth '''Special: '''Smashes plants with musket instead of eating it. '''Special 2: '''Fires his flintlock every 4.25 seconds; flintlock shots deal damage equal to 5 bites. '''Description: '''After a night of heavy drinking, Puritan Gargmouthing is drunk as ever. Intoxication + guns = nothing good, it just doesn't add up to anything good. '''Cornucopia Blaster Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 33.9725 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Fires explosive fruits and vegetables at a plant. Exploding vegetables deal damage equal to 6 bites to the directly-shot plant and the plant behind it. Exploding fruit deal damage equal to 9.25 bites to the directly-shot plant and plants adjacent to it in a 3x3 area. Corn cobs explode and deal damage equal to 15 bites; then the corn kernels scatter in cardinal and ordinal directions, dealing damage equal to 2 bites to any plant hit. '''Special 2: '''Every 6 times, Cornucopia Mouth Thing fires his blaster; he will fire a big pumpkin bomb that deals damage equivalent to 30 bites; dealing damage to the directly-shot plant and plants adjacent to it. Any surviving plants will become stunned for 2.75 seconds. '''Description: '''What is this madness?! A ballistic vegetable and fruit weapon? What kind of cornucopia fires exploding squash, corn, and perfectly good food? '''Environment Modifiers Burning Stakes These burning stakes hold Witch Mouth Things, the burning stakes also absorb normal damage shots. If you break a burning stake, you will release a Witch Mouth Thing. Tombstones Tombstones block straight-shot projectiles and absorb normal damage shots. If a Necromancer Mouth Thing is present; she will rise up Zombie Mouth Things from these tombstones. Crop Failure! ''(gimmick)'' When the text "THE CROPS ARE FAILING!" is shown on the screen, any plant on the board will grow sickened and slowly shrivel up, taking damage every 1.75 seconds. Ice plants, fire plants, and fungi do not take any damage or are affected by this. Pumpkin Witch, Oak Archer, Spikerock, Infi-nut, Wall-nuts, Garlic, Stunion, Bowling Bulb, Sweet Potato, Endurian, ground plants that aren't cactus (ex. Potato Mine), ''and etc. are also not affected by this gimmick. '''List of 'Crop Failure' Immune Plants' * Pumpkin Witch * Oak Archer * Spikerock * Wall-nuts (ex. Primal Wall-nut, Tall-nut) * Endurian * Garlic * Stunion * Bowling Bulb * Ground plants (not Cactus) * Sweet Potato * Fungi (ex. Fume-shroom) * Ice plants (ex. Winter-melon, Cold Snapdragon) * Fire plants (ex. Jalapeno, Fire Peashooter, Wasabi Whip) * Kiwibeast * Sap-fling * Whirlwind Acorn * Rafflesia / Primal Rafflesia * Snow Cotton * Small Chestnut Team * Kiwifruit * Witch Hazel * Horsebean * Pomegranate Machine Gun * Pea-nut * Mischief Radish * White Radish * Ghost Pepper * Lava Guava * Fire Gourd BOSS BATTLE Judge Mouthing '''Toughness: '''Undying (Absorbs 1,750 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Slams down gavel (hammer) and chooses between GUILTY or INNOCENT, if GUILTY then you will lose 6 plants; if INNOCENT; then 6 Mouth Things will be vanquished. '''Special 2: '''Creates Witch Mouth Thing Burning Poles around the lawn. '''Special 3: '''The judge starts rambling about the native Mouth Things being hellspawns and evil and then summons Tribal Mouth Things in all lanes. '''Special 4: '''At 75%, 50% and 25% HP, Judge Mouthing will summon 3 Gargmouthings. '''Description: '''The judge of the Mouth Puritan Village, he's corrupt though. No wonder nobody stays in his town.